Naughy squid
by gothicandnoblexxx666
Summary: Elizabeth Odessa de Smytheford loves the water and everything in it. But will she also love the unwanted visitor when she goes for a swim? Warning: Squid porn.


Elizabeth Odessa de Smytheford had always loved the water. On boring long days, she swore she was actually supposed to be born as a mermaid. Or as a fish. And so, on those boring long days, she took secret trips to the lake. She had to be sure nobody was around, so she went just before sunrise or after sunset.

This night seemed like any ordinary night. It way way too hot for a school day. Snape was making fun of Neville and Elizabeth Odessa de Smytheford and her friends made fun of the stupid Gryffindors. They had a good dinner and made homework in the dungeons.

But after everyone was asleep, Elizabeth snuck out of her dorm. She had to be quiet in the corridors, but when she was outside she ran as she ripped off her clothes, exposing her naked body to the world. "Why is my body so perfect?" She exclaimed while she went knee-deep into the water. She admired her own reflection as she hesitated to go further into the lake.

She had done it before, but she also knew that dangerous creatures were hiding deep down in the water. Dangerous or not, she did wished to see them, and even befriend them. There even was a special place in her heart that was reserved for the giant squid, even though she only had seen him once. It was a cold day, and Elizabeth Odessa de Smytheford stared out of the window as she was in transfiguration class. She glanced at the lake, and suddenly, a huge tentacle emerged from the water. It made Elizabeth happy to finaly see the proof he did excist. The tentacle continued to wave in her direction (Or at least she thought he did) and then it dissapeared in the dark water again.

Elizabeth Odessa de Smytheford closed her eyes. She thought this would be a great idea to start singing. And so she did. She had the most beautiful voice, and all her friends prefered hers over the ones they heard on the radio. Even the fish stopped swimming for a moment when they heard her voice travel through the water.

When she finished 2 songs later she was surrounded by sea life. She chuckled and slowly made her deeper into the lake. Before she even knew, she couldnt feel the bottom anymore and was forced to swim. And so she did.

"Elizabeth Odessa de Smytheford you are the most perfect human being that has ever walked this earth." She said to herself as she floated on her back. "You fullfill your duty as -" …

Something had wrapped itself around Elizabeth Odessa de Smytheford's leg and pulled her underwater. "WTF IS HAPPENING? OMFG!" She screamed, even though she was underwater and her lungs got filled with water. She got dragged along and she knew it was heading for the deeper parts of the lake. "I cant die!" Elizabeth Odessa de Smytheford thought, "I'm the main character!" It seemed like minutes had passed before it let her go and she finally got to the surface. Elizabeth took a deep breath. "FUCKING HELL" She screamed as she looked around for the thing that almost killed her.

Then it happened again, but it had her waist this time. Elizabeth wanted to panic, but the fear was too severe, and she froze instead. She didnt even notice when oneother grabbed her leg and a third tied her arms together. "Why am I not underwater this time?" Elizabeth Odessa de Smytheford said to herself. She didnt know she was in for a worse fate.

A forth, and bigger tentacle made its way through the water and placed its tip on her vagina. Elizabeth screamed when she felt the cold arm on her most private part but she knew it was in vain. She was too deep into the lake, and everyone in the castle was asleep. She tried to escape from the squid's grip but it was too thight. When he noticed what Elizabeth tried to do, he only sqeeuzed more, like snake kills its prey. Elizabeth stopped moving and the squid came in action. He forced his tentacle inside her. It was thight, but warm and wet inside. It made the squid so excited. He tried to thrust with care because he was dealing with a very fragile body. But the heat and wetness of her pussy made him lose control.

Elizabeth only screamed and cried as she tried to get free. The squid hurted her and she thought she was being ripped in two. "Please stop!" She shrieked but the squid didnt listen. It felt too good to force his tentacle into her thight pussy, schoolgirls had a certain level of naughty he coudlnt resist.

He started to move harder and deeper inside of her. "Please!" He heard her beg from above the water. "You.. You're hurting me!" his tentacle only got harder as she pleaded for mercy.

"It feels kinda good." Elizabeth Odessa de Smytheford surprised herself. She moaned softly and the squid noticed. He moved faster and Elizabeth's moaning increased. This wasnt enought. He wanted more. No. He _needed _more. And he knew excatually how he wanted it. He took another of his tentacles and located this one on the little girl's arse. Before she knew what was going on, he was already inside her arse, moving his tentacles at the same rythm. "Yes!" The squid moaned. "Oh god yes!" and with a last hard thrust they both came. The squid filled the girl with his ink as his tentacle went soft again.

Elizabeth felt the tentacled leave her body and lot long after she saw the squid rising out of the water. He looked at her, and for a moment Elizabeth was speachless. Just as she wanted to thank the squid, the tentacles took her again. But this time, they dragged her back to the shore.

"Thank you." She said as the last rimples in the water disappeared. And she was thankful, because it was the best sex she ever had.


End file.
